Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to controller area network (CAN) communication and, more specifically, to a method for reducing a CAN communication load using a data length code (DLC) included in a CAN data frame in CAN communication and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recent rapid development of information technology (IT) is exerting a great influence on the automobile industry. Various IT technologies are integrated in vehicles.
Particularly, recent automobiles are provided with various radio communication functions and thus various application services are provided.
For example, a road guide device such as a navigation system is a very useful device which determines the current location of a vehicle on the basis of signals received through a global positioning system (GPS) satellite, reads map data corresponding to the measured current location from a map database and displays the map data along with the current location of the vehicle on a display screen such that a driver can recognize a road on which the vehicle currently runs or easily find a destination when driving the vehicle in an area the user does not know.
In addition, a vehicle head unit can be Bluetooth-paired with a user terminal in a vehicle so as to provide a hands-free call service and a multimedia playback service.
In particular, recent automobiles are mostly equipped with various vehicle safety systems and driver convenience systems and thus the quantity of data transmitted and received through a communication network in the automobiles rapidly increases.
Accordingly, a gateway is applied to medium and large sized vehicles to distribute communication loads and a communication method at a higher speed than CAN-FD, Ethernet and the like is under development in order to handle increasing communication loads.
Although application of the gateway and introduction of the high-speed communication method are effective to reduce communication loads, the number of gateway channels is increased and application of a fast communication scheme increases costs. Furthermore, when a fast communication scheme is applied through a communication network built in a vehicle, there are many restrictions on wiring design.